


Всегда - Always

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, trigger warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: How a Spider reminded you that you are never truly alone.





	Всегда - Always

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Depression & Anxiety. Self Harm.
> 
> This was completely written on the cuff. I started writing and didn’t stop until I felt like I got what I needed to get out of my system out.  
> Originally posted 15 August 2017 to my Tumblr.
> 
> Translations : Спасибо, Талия, просто спасибо - Thank You, ‘Talia, just Thank You  
> Вы никогда не одиноки, я всегда буду здесь сестра. Всегда - You are never alone, and I will always be here sister. Always.

One of these days, things would be easier That was what Y/N told herself over and over, as she hid herself away from those who she considered friends. She didn’t want to bother them, to burden them with her problems. Hell, they were Earth’s mightiest heroes, they shouldn’t have to deal with her anxiety, her depression, her mood swings. No, Y/N would do what she did best, and hide it all away, lock it down so no one worried. Little did she know that her ‘Talia had seen the warning signs, and was forming a plan of her own.

Y/N was in her room, staring at the faded scars on her arms, tracing the lines with her fingers, trying not to cry when there was a soft knock on the door. Calling out and getting no answer, she stood and walked to the door, yanking it open. Seeing no one at the door, Y/N started to close it, until a box at the foot of the door caught her eye. Picking up the box, Y/N scanned the hallway, before stepping back into her room, and closing the door. Carrying the box to her bed and placing it carefully down, she took a moment to asses the box. It was a simple brown cardboard box, not too big, but not small either. It looked harmless enough, so Y/N opened up the flaps, and almost squealed in shock. Inside, was what could be only descried as the worlds most adorable plushie spider. Taking it out of the box, Y/N inspected it, and found that the spider had a small heart sewn onto him, the fabric instantly recognisable. A smile crept onto Y/N’s face, as she pushed the empty box to the floor, and flopped down onto the bed, hugging her new spider friend close. 

It was a few days later, and Y/N hadn’t seen anyone from the team in days. This wasn’t unusual, as often the team were busy out on missions, training or simply doing their own thing. Y/N wanted to thank Natasha for the gift, her Incy as she fondly called her plushie, as surely only the red head would get her something like that. But with no one seemingly about, not even the super-assassin, Y/N decided to spend her day in her room. She had grown accustomed to the loneliness, and it meant she could wallow in peace. Y/N sat on her bed, Incy at her side, playing with her blades, watching them cut through the air. It was a habit she had, to play with her blades, the things that could so easily end her life if she decided to. It stopped her from actually taking them to her skin, or it used to stop her. As she twisted the blade round in her hands, Y/N couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to just take it to her arms, and end it all. Without consciously thinking it, the blade in her hand dug into her arm, and blood welled up. Before she could even register the pain, a knock at the door brought her out her self induced trance, and all thoughts of death and dying left Y/N’s mind. Tossing the blades aside, and wrapping a make shift bandage round her arm, Y/N got up and walked to the door, slowly opening it. There was no one there, yet again, just an empty corridor. Well a not so empty corridor. As by the foot of the door, was another box. This one was already open, and it’s content was clear to see. Inside, was at least $1000 worth of chocolate, and the biggest jar of marshmallows Y/N had ever seen. As the box was clearly for Y/N she took it inside her room, and closed the door. When Natasha came by to check on Y/N a few hours later, she found her friend asleep on her bed, one arm wrapped around the plush spider, the other gripping tight to the jar of marshmallows. 

One week later, and Y/N had received a further two boxes at her door. One containing the worlds softest blankets, a whole rainbow of them. The other, was full of little notes, each one a positive message or saying, written in Russian. Y/N didn’t know why her best friend had taken it upon herself to send all these gifts, but she was grateful, and couldn’t help smile whenever see saw Natasha. Natasha hadn’t said a word to Y/N about the boxes, and Y/N wasn’t going to either, until it struck her that the boxes had arrived at all the right times. So the next time Y/N saw Natasha, she strode right up to her, and hugged her tight. Natasha didn’t say a word, as Y/N started to cry ,just held onto her friend. It wasn’t until Y/N muttered a broken  _“Спасибо, Талия, просто спасибо”_ , that Natasha finally spoke. 

_“Вы никогда не одиноки, я всегда буду здесь сестра. Всегда “_


End file.
